Sound of Silence
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: After killing his parent's Hannibal gave his card to there son and told him when ever his sister or himself needs anything they can ring him. Ten years later Hannibal walks into Jack's office and see's the boy he saved, he had changed his name and become more neurotic. Hannibal tries to help him again without letting his emotions get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

1993

He sat in their garden watching them talk, walk, argue, run in their pathetic excuse of a good family life. He had been watching for almost six months and saw things that the outside world didn't, pain, abuse, sexual assault and ownership. The father, Jack Ball, would sexual assault his daughter, verbally and physical abuse her and his son. The daughter aged fifteen conceived a child and gotten her nineteen year old brother to give it to a church when he escaped through his window at night so Jack couldn't kill it.  
He wanted kill the mother the most. Willow Ball, a harlet who need to be ended before she lets her husband end her children. He had stalked for a while and had not seen a woman drink wine and watch tv while her children were being victimised by a disgusting excuse of a man.  
Today was the day he put them all out of their misery, he smiled at his thought. When did he become an angel of death? He waited for the children to be kicked out into the snow blanketed garden without extra warmth such as a coat. It would be better if they never see his face.  
The first steps out of his car and into the unlocked door where always the most eventful, time slowed down creating a feeling of time almost stopping in its tracks. The house had an awful colour scheme, maybe I will paint with their ice cold blood. The CSI will have to work extra hours.  
He pulled out his gun and walked slowly into the kitchen where he found his first victim hunched over trying to get a beer out of the fridge. With the silencer concealing the sound of the bullet as it left the barrel of his gun and into the soft flesh of his victims upper chest, he was able to walk into the other room to reached his next victim. She kicked and screamed as he dragged her by the dirty blond hair attached to her scalp.  
Once she stopped screaming and started to cry silently when her husband called out for her with a soft cry for help as he held his wound. He picked he up easily and threw he onto the table in the kitchen opposite her husband so he could see every dip of blood that left her body.  
The staple cut her shirt and jeans with ease while she offered him money and other things he didn't care to listen for the safety of her and her husband. He stopped shocked that she had not even asked or even spoken about her children in her bribe.  
"What about your children?" His first words to them were of shock. How could a mother not care for the safety of her only children that she had brought into the world? She stayed staring into his eyes, they usually look away. This was going to be better than he thought.  
"You can take them!" she offered too happily with a small sigh of relief in her face when she thought he would leave her and her husband and take the children. "They are outs-" he wrapped his big hands around her slim neck. He was going to make the gory but first he had to stopped the toxic waste spewing from her mouth.  
When he knew she was unconscious he pulled out his gun shooting the father in the left eye. The blood splatter reminded him why he was here, for her. He looked down and saw he coming to moving her head from left to right and moving her hands like a dog having a nightmare.  
Her skin was like leather against his knife as he ran it along the upper thigh of her tanned skin. He made a long gash from her thigh up to her shoulder watching as the blood seeped though her skin. His gloved hand went under her thick skin and clenched his hand around her heart stopping it beating.  
Her eyes now open watched him with fear and death screaming in them. He smiled cut into his mask for the first time in days. The feel of her blood beating against his gloved hand, her heart struggling to beat as he toke control.  
He moved his hand away from her body, tempted to look his hand to taster her blood but stopped when he heard a gasp coming from behind him. He could smell them behind him, the fear.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" he stated to the children as he turned. There lips a deep shade of blue and skin red and purple. A jacket sat on the daughters shoulders who was asleep oor passed out being held by her brother who didn't seemed scared by him. It was all a mask and he knew, anything to save his sister.  
"Leave though the back before she wakes up. I don't want her to remember your face" the boy's voice slowly went quieter as his statement continued. He was nervous but aware of what he had done to his parents.  
"Why don't you want her to remember my face?" He questioned knowing he shouldn't talking to him but couldn't resist. The boy was like a puzzle he wanted to fit together, he also knew them boy was not affected by what he see's only scared for his sister and himself something he admired in the boy.  
"If she remembers she will tell the police" he put his sister on the ground, placing a thick coat around her as he spoke to the man standing by his dead parents. He knew the boy wasn't up set that his parents are dead, murdered, in his house.  
He started to walk closer to the boy, he stood in front fo his sister guarding her from him. "His is my card, if you need anything don't be a afraid to call at anytime" He handed the boy his card as a test and a present for his inhuman emotions when it comes to his parents.  
He slowly accepted the card and looked at the details "How do you know I wont give this to the police?" he asked. Smater than he looked. "If you do then your sister and yourself wont be able to get a private education while you are in care. If you sister wants anything or yourself ring me and I'll get it. You have my word" he pressed his hand over his heart and bowed slighty showing respect to the boy.  
He looked down to his sister still sleeping "she did want to go to university when she gets older" he placed a hand on the boys right shoulder "Thank you Dr Lecter for what you have done for us"  
Hannibal turned and walked out of the house using the directions the boy had given him. He opened his car door when he heard two blood curdering screams. The boy had opened the door he had once escaped from screaming for help, saying that his parents have been murdered. They made contact, a silent way for the boy to tell him to leave now before someone did help.


	2. Chapter 2

2013  
Hannibal sat in his office drawing his last victim's skinned abdomen, a very rude gardener. He didn't run as fast as Hannibal hoped but the rich taste of his well marinated liver tasted divine sautéed with a sprinkle of bacon made Hannibal forget the short chase. A smile came across his face, slowly removing his human mask as there was no need to have it on when there was no one to witness his monstrous smile. When would the FBI be knocking on his door to lock him up the other inhuman monsters.  
He chuckled darkly but stop when a sharp knock came through his door. He flattened the creases in his suit to make himself more presentable to who ever was behind the door, he didn't want to ruin his reputation. The open silently showing Agent Crawford, maybe he shouldn't have laughed about when the FBI would be here.  
"Hello I'm Agent Jack Crawford" he knew who he was, he knew everyone who was trying to catch him. He let Agent Crawford into his office, he seemed impressed by the inter of his office something most patients think.  
"I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter" Hannibal introduced himself. "I know who you are" really? This maybe interesting Hannibal thought to himself, was this really the man to bring him to justice. A low intelligent Agent who is just looking for a premostion and his case was unsolved, an ease promotion. His ego soon stood tall, a man like Jack Crawford could never bring him down while he was on the top of his game.  
The agent explain how he need help on some case and help with a 'friend' of the FBI Will Graham. He had heard of Will Graham through people such as Alana Bloom and many other colleagues though the years. He had a special talent, he could killers to find out who they are, sounds interesting. The agent spoke about the honorific murders, do not smile, and how they didn't know who was doing them, pretend you don't know. Hannibal agreed to help and walked Agent Crawford to the door like the gentleman he was. He didn't appreciate Agent Crawford looking though his drawings and asking questions about them, luckily he had put away his best ones.  
After sitting back down at his old desk he pulled out his iPad and googled Will Graham for more information. Hannibal was not used to being disappointed, almost no information, the only thing he learnt was he failed to enter the FBI, which Hannibal found amusing. He has fooled everyone so far even his university professors when he was young.  
Hannibal was going to meet Will Graham tomorrow afternoon in Jack's office. He had been informed about Mr Graham's abilities in greater detail on the phone, something he didn't expect. Mr Graham had pure empathy, Hannibal hadn't heard of someone gifted by pure empathy only in text books of his youth. At least he knew he will not disappointed when he arrived at Jack's office tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

MAY HAVE MISTAKES!

* * *

Hannibal walked into Jack's office with high hopes that Will Graham would be more interesting than every said. He had found out that he didn't talk to strangers, Hannibal will change that, he had good and bad days with his metal state that the FBI hoped he would help him through so they could use and abuse him until he broke to far, they didn't say it in those exact words but to that effect. Of course Hannibal agreed to help nodding polity as Jack Crawford told him more about what and what not to say to Will.  
Did the agent facing him really believe he was that stupid? Hannibal had been a doctor for many years and had seen patients other doctors could not diagnose or even talk to for their own health. It seems the Agents who want him to help did not do their homework on him, something he found rude. He let it go they seemed busier tormenting Will Graham to do anything else, according to Alana Bloom.  
Someone walked through the door while Hannibal and Jack were talking. He wore cheap aftershave and didn't keep as healthy as he should, sounds just what everyone had described. Hannibal turned and saw the brave boy he had once met ten years ago broken and miserable. He had his hair slightly longer with tighter curls, darker than he remembered. Taller by two or three inches, same build but paler, bags under his eyes showed he didn't sleep as often as he should. This worried Hannibal, he was not looking after himself. Why was he worried about someone he met once, years ago.  
"Will Graham this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter" Jack introduced him to Will. He had changed his name after his parents death and become more introvert and neurotic than he remembered.  
"Hi" he mumbled and sat down on the chair adjacent to Hannibal never looking him in the eyes. He wanted to lean over and asked what he was afraid he would see if he looked into some ones eyes but didn't. Hannibal decided that Will didn't recognize him from all those years ago, seeing your parents killed does things to the brain, something he knows all too well.  
"Hello Will" he replied polity.  
The meeting continued with Jack asking questions and Will answering them as well as Hannibal throwing his knowledge here and there when necessary. Hannibal kept his eyes firmly on Will wanting to know if he remembered him, he didn't his ego would be terribly damaged after everything he done for him and his sister.  
He paid for them to go to a decent private school of their choice, he wanted to see the boy who could look a man who killed his parents in front of him in the eye calmly and never tell the police to stop him flourish. His he wasn't interested in her but it was the only way to get him to take him money, he would have said no if she hadn't been there. The children went to different university's which he paid for, she went to a performing arts university while he went to many learning how the brain works trying to figure out his. No call was ever made, every time they applied for a scholarship Hannibal would find out and pay for both of them. He was surprised that Will was able to keep this a secret from his sister after this long.  
Hannibal needed to know if he was the boy, he profiled him looking deep into his eyes while his were working out if he was correct in his profile or not. "Who's profile are you working on?" he was shocked and hurt, he then repeated louder to Jack "Who's profiler is he working on?"  
Hannibal leaned forward clasping the hot beverage "I'm sorry Will, observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off" he took a sip of his drink to hide the smile that was going to shatter his human mask, yes he was the boy.  
"Please don't psychoanalyze me, you wont like me when I'm psychoanalyzed" his sentence getting more threatening as it goes on. Hannibal almost feels sorry for him, years of built up emotions and no one understanding him has really taken control of his emotions.  
"Will" Jack warned but he had explain about where he was going and left to see his students. Hannibal explain about Will's pure empathy in greater detail to Jack.  
Hannibal left Jack's office with his answer, the boy he once met would work with him but did e remember him? He will find that out another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello amazing people who are reading this and thank you everyone who review, favoured and/or followed, you are the best! **

**(I don't know Will 's sisters name so I went around it.) **

**ENJOY! :)**

It had been three weeks since Will had seen him again, their paths had crossed. He expected to see him once again but he didn't think the man who walked into his home and murdered his parents would be a psychiatrist working with the FBI.

His dogs ran through the thick heavy grass playing and adventuring. He stood watching them as they leaped and barked, he envied them more than he wanted to. Dogs don't know things that he knew, they didn't have to decide whether to tell Jack that Doctor Lecter was a killer or let him continue.

Will didn't know if he still killed, maybe he stopped after meeting Will. No, he didn't want to fool himself, men like that don't stop because they met an abused child who still has nightmares.

Did he even remember Will? Another question he was too scared to ask. He added 'do you remember me?' next to 'why didn't you kill me?' to his mental list of questions he couldn't ask Lecter.

After checking his watch he called his dogs in as he walked to his house. His sister had wanted to talk with him, it was surprising because she hadn't contacted him since she left for university many years ago. He had thought she didn't want to talk because he never spoke about what happened that day to her or the police.

The police had suspected him at first but then they dropped the allegation after they saw how bad he was beaten. His sister was never questioned as she was being sick in a bucket an officer had provided when they arrived.

As he drove to the café she had asked him to met her at, he wondered what she looked liked now. Nine years are a long time to stop seeing your family. He smiled as he got closer to café remembering how when she was young he would save up the whole year to get her a present for her birthday and Christmas. His parents didn't give their children gifts, only each other but Will without fail got her a gift every time.

He parked and walked into the café looking around to see the young woman who had gone to an expensive boarding school while he was in university thanks to his parents killer. He couldn't see the dirty blond curls that she once hated to brush every day.

He saw a woman who was talking to a man in a three piece before waving her hand when she saw Will looking at her. It was her, she sat on the seat her legs together and her ankles crossed. As he walked closer he could what she was wearing and it surprised him. She wore a cream dress that ended three inches above the knee and made her look like business woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Hello-" he was stopped before he could tell her name. "I have changed my name Will. Amelia, now" she smiled. He was taken back by he accent, instead of her warm American accent she had a clean English accent that she adopted while in boarding school.

She seemed to have seen how taken back he was, " this is the first time I have been back in America since I was fifteen" They both thought back to when she was fifteen when Will sent her to England. He never told her why, he didn't want her to ever met Doctor Lecter or even be in the same country as him just in case they met.

Will wanted to ask how she was, what did for a living but she didn't want a conversation like that. "I have some questions Will, only you can answer them." He nodded looking like a kicked puppy. He wondered if she still loved him like she used to or she didn't want family anymore.

"How did you pay for my education?" He couldn't answer her, his brain was working faster than usual trying to find a believable answer for her question.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead when he didn't answer, " I went to one of the best boarding schools England had to offer and then went to Oxford university. How? We lived in poverty when our parents where alive." She waved her hands in the air as she become more impatient with him.

He couldn't answer, "why?" Was his only answer to her. Why couldn't she just accept what he had given her and walk away but she was stubborn, she needed to know everything.

She looked at him and flicked her now pin straight black hair away from her face as she picked up her bag and went to walk out. He had to let her leave and live with the fact that she was probably leaving for England and never come back to see him. He couldn't tell her about Hannibal Lecter, not only would Lecter be put in prison but so would he.

Will had lived without his sister for years, and she had moved on leaving her American roots behind. She had changed her name, hair, her accent. The only thing that was still his little sister who he had held every night because of her disturbing nightmares and who laughed with him when everyone else thought was weird, were her ocean blue eyes that matched Wills, everything else died.

He held it together after she left, but as soon as he sat in his car he broke down. Tears rolled down his cheeks at rapid pace, he wanted to walk up to her and hug her like they used to when their father or mother got drunk and beat them until they couldn't feel pain any longer.

He needed someone who knew everything so he could talk to them. Without thinking twice Will pulled his phone out o his pocket and the card he kept in his wallet, it had become tatty over the years but still read able.

"I need help"


End file.
